Zar
Zar is the vindictive, argumentative, bossy, controlling wife of Count Dermot. Early Life Born and bred in Grasmere Valley, she had been the bane of the entire town's existence as from a small age she showed herself to be bossy, rude, argumentative and vindictive not to mention controlling. She was good friends from a young age with Yasmin from ballet lessons. However she ended up being jealous of her when she became a ballerina and she did not. Regardless she managed to marry the self professed Count, Count Dermot who is a boxer and despite his claims, is anything but aristocracy. Wanting to tell others how to live their life not feeling fulfilled just doing that with her husband she ended up becoming a psychiatrist who is well versed with psychology and as many deem it psychobabble. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 Zar and her husband are seen chastising Johan at his work shop when it was announced that Johan had split up with his girlfriend Yasmin. Zar has no tolerance for him for what he did to her 'friend'. However it turned out soon after that encounter that Johan had proposed to Yasmin under a betrothal arch that he had carved out of wood. She accepted and the two were on their way to plan their wedding. Zar was stunned when she was not selected to be a bridesmaid for Yasmin's wedding and the maid of honour role went to Carol. As a result both she and her husband declared Yasmin as a mortal enemy due to the 'snub'. The Tales of Grasmere Valley in Summer Time When Aggy Nickels passes away leaving the town with a huge amount their is a big meeting in the Town Hall for everyone to discuss what to do with it. The meeting doesn't start however until Zar and Count Dermot known for their lateness, arrive as they set the time for the meeting to start by them as by then everyone will be in. The town decide to go on a round the world cruise. Volume 4 Zar is among those at the meeting at the town hall to try and solve the problem of the new university students who came as a result of the University being built creating havoc in the town. She offers her expertise but seems to Daisy who is also at the meeting that her advise to solve the problem is usually as all Zar has is psychobabble as Daisy labels it and that she says to go up to them and just say stop will solve the problem. This causes for the two to get into an argument during the meeting. Zar is seen coming to the cinema half through the movie, as she is known to never arrive on time to watch Steve Queen in Knatman. Zar was among those on the jury for the fictional case of whether Marge stole cookie form James Dontos's cookie jar which Jack Strawberry has to win in order to pass the bar. Mrs Ambrose, Janet Herman, Daisy, Candid Candy and Louisa Parry are invited to Yasmin's baby shower. However it turns out Wilma Timber gets Detective Stall to pull them over for a driving ticket so she, Ms Izodel, Zar, Julie, Julia, Marge, Mary Bishop and Gypsie from Pakipsy can go instead much to Yasmin's horror. They also there when Johan returns who doesn't know about Yasmin being pregnant which she did not want to tell Johan for fear he may get angry. Johan is delighted by the news however he is less delighted about whom he believed Yasmin invited to the baby shower even though they came on their own accord and managed to get the others invited detained. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 3 She ends up spending Christmas as do the entire town at the hotel owned by Anthony Hall after rapid snowfall causes for no one to be able to leave. Zar ends up joining the Snowball fight as arranged by Moss. However after getting out by Moss, Zar complains about such things with Bob and Jim whom are commentating and referring the game. They say she is definitely out and she continues to argue with them. The pair throw snowballs at her to make it final that she is out but as they do she is hit in the face, lies on the floor as though dead and ends up being carried off by the ambulance with Bob and Jim commentating on the whole matter. Volume 10 Zar is among those seen trying to find who is the Mafia during the Mafia incident. It turns out in the end it is a big game of Mafia in the Town Hall and no one was hurt.